A conventional communication system may include a host apparatus and a slave apparatus, both of which have an output port to output signals and an input port to input signals. This arrangement is configured to achieve a bi-directional transference of both transmitting and receiving signals. During operation, the host apparatus may output a certain signal through an output port, and the slave apparatus may operate based on the received signal through the slave input port. In addition, the host apparatus may operate based on a received feedback signal that is transferred to the host input port for indicating status information associated with the slave apparatus to regulate output signal.
For power integrated circuits (ICs), both output port to output controlling signal (e.g., pulse-width modulation [PWM] controlling signal, etc.) and input port to receive feedback signal may be necessary when using such communication schemes. This can result in increased quantity of communication ports, as well as associated costs.